Rock a Bye Sammy and Clover
by Parent12D
Summary: Due to a potion mishap, Sam and Clover turn into babies, and Andrew and Alex become temporary parents and take care of them, while Chaosky contacts WOOHP and gets a hold of an antidote. How will today go for Andrew and Alex? Read and find out! Rated T for a couple of contents present. AndrewxAlex pairing is primary in this story! Still give this a read if you could.


**Hello readers out there! I present to you a new one shot fan fiction that I decided to do for this series!**

 **Now for this story (coming from a request from a fellow reviewer), Sam and Clover turn into babies due to a mishap with one of the potions they found on an unnamed mission, and Andrew and Alex act as the parents in this story, all while Chaosky gets a hold of WOOHP and asks for an antidote to this mishap.**

 **Also, for the beginning, the happy couple is watching a sitcom show with a style similar to the retro sitcoms such as Happy Days and Leave It To Beaver. With that sitcom in mind, the couple use that sitcom as an inspiration and end up becoming wonderful temporary parents. The sitcom will be referenced throughout the whole story during this story.**

 **Another thing, expect there to be humor; lots of humor in this story, from the sitcom to the babies and all that other stuff. There might even be some inneudos shown too during the sitcom. Just letting you know.**

 **Now if I can start the story now, if it's okay with you readers, I hope you enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All the characters that are not mine belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a nice and peaceful day in Beverly Hills. In the house that belonged to the five super spies of WOOHP, the happy couple that consist of Andrew and Alex was in the living room, just the two of them, as they were watching TV, and they were watching a black and white sitcom that is known as 'The Happy Odd Couple'.

"This is wonderful," Andrew commented. "Just watching some TV with only my wonderful lady Alex, and no one to bother us."

"You said it Andrew," Alex agreed. "I love spending some quality time with you."

"Me too sweet cheeks."

On the TV show, the house wife was cleaning up the house and was thinking about her man, when suddenly, the door slammed opened and coming in was the husband, all tired out from work as the wife was thrilled to see her.

 _"Oh Frank," The house wife said dramatically. "Your home! I have missed you so much!"_

The husband hugged his wife as he gave her a kiss on the lips.

 _"I know Mary Jane, I missed you too," Frank commented. "Today was a really busy day at the office, and I am really glad to be home at last."_

 _"Me too, because I was thinking that we'd eat out for dinner tonight, just the two of us," Mary said._

 _"That's sound wonderful honey buns," Frank said._

 _"But who will watch our kids while we're out?" Mary asked._

 _"Baby," Frank reminded her. "We don't have any kids remember?"_

 _"Oh, right."_

Mary looked dejected and Frank was concerned for his wife.

 _"Mary Jane, what's the matter?"_

 _"It's just that, I always wanted to have kids Frank," Mary commented. "I want to have kids so much!"_

 _"You really want to have kids Mary Jane," Frank asked seductively._

 _"More than anything!"_

 _"Well... hehehe, I think we can make it happen," Frank grinned. "In the bedroom, where we can have a little_ _ **fun**_ _together and that'll change everything."_

Mary instantly knew what he was referring to, and was thrilled.

 _"Oh Frank, I've wanted us to get laid together for a while," Mary confessed. "I want us to have some sex together."_

 _"Well what are we waiting for sugar," Frank said. "Let's_ _ **get it on!"**_

 _"Oh yeah Frank," Mary grinned as Franked picked her up. "Let's_ _ **get dirty baby!"**_

 _"You said it sexy lady."_

They went into the bedroom, closed the door behind them as they were about to have some sex together, much to the delight of Andrew and Alex.

"Woah, they're planning on having sex together," Andrew stated. "I didn't think this would have sexual contents in it."

"Me either," Alex leaned her head against Andrew, "I can't wait for us to have real sex baby."

"Me too honey."

Before they showed the sex scene, a popup screen came up and said the following:

 **'ATTENTION: DUE TO AN INAPPROPRIATE SEX SCENE BEING SHOWN, WE HAVE BEEN FORCED TO BLOCK ALL INAPPROPRIATE CONTENTS AND KEEP ALL OF YOU FROM SEEING THE SEX SCENE!'**

 **"DAMN IT!"** Andrew screamed in utter disappointment.

"Well that sucks," Alex grumbled. "I'm getting kinda hungry, Andrew, would you like to have some lunch with me?"

Seeing that the scene will be blocked for a while, what did he have to lose?

"Sure," Andrew said as he followed Alex into the kitchen...

* * *

When they got into the kitchen, they saw Chaosky with Sam and Clover, making lunch. Chaosky noticed Andrew and Alex and greeted them.

"Oh hey you two," Chaosky greeted. "We're just making some lunch right now, sit at the table, it'll be ready in a moment."

Andrew and Alex sat at the table as Clover looked through a cabinet and saw what looked like a strange potion. She took it out and then asked the others.

"Hey, what the heck is this stuff," Clover asked as Sam approached her.

"Remember the mission we went on last week," Sam reminded her. "That's the potion we found in that warehouse we went through."

"Oh right," Clover remembered, as Andrew, Alex and Chaosky approached her as well. The bottle was starting to shake. "Is that suppose to happen?"

"I don't think so." Sam stated as the bottle was about to explode.

"It's going to explode!" Andrew shouted as Sam and Clover were frozen in place as Alex was right behind Andrew.

"EVERYONE HIT THE DECK!" Chaosky shouted as Andrew, Alex and Chaosky got out of the kitchen in the nick of time as the bottle explode, leaving Sam and Clover to inhale the purple smoke and the potion that got everywhere, about to take it's effect on Sam and Clover. Chaosky noticed that Sam and Clover didn't get out of the kitchen in time.

"Oh no, Sam and Clover were left behind in the kitchen," Chaosky was anxious.

"This could be bad," Alex stated.

"Let's check this out." Andrew stated as they went back into the kitchen as the smoke started clearing up.

"Let's the expect the worse to happen." Chaosky commented as Andrew and Alex nodded in agreement. Once the smoke cleared up, what they saw next left them both surprised and speechless. Sam and Clover were still there, but there was a huge difference to them. Yes readers, they turned into babies, one year old babies to be exact. This got Chaosky really anxious.

"OH MY GOD," Chaosky screamed. "THEY GOT TURNED INTO BABIES!"

Andrew picked up the empty jug that had the potion in it and read a label on the back.

"BABY POTION: TURNS ANYONE WHO GET IN CONTACT WITH THIS INTO A BABY!" Andrew read.

"That must have turned Sam and Clover into babies," Alex pointed out.

"Well we have to contact Jerry about this and see if he'll have a solution to this madness," Chaosky was pacing anxiously. "But who the heck is suppose to take care of these two until they turn back to normal?"

By this point, the TV was working again and it was at a new episode, with Mary telling Frank the news.

 _"Frank, I have news from the doctors!"_

 _"What is it Mary Jane?"_

 _"I'm pregnant," Mary stated. "WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!"_

 _"THAT'S WONDERFUL NEWS!"_

Chaosky went into the living room with Andrew and Alex carrying the babies Sam and Clover respectively.

"Who are we going to get to keep these babies under control?" Chaosky asked.

 _"We get to take care of a baby!" Frank shouted._

"Where am I going to find a baby sitter?!" Chaosky asked again.

 _"Frank you know something," Mary stated. "I know two people who'd make great parents!"_

"I'm never going to find someone to watch these kids!"

 _"Who would those two be," Frank took a guess. "Would the man happen to be Andrew?"_

 _"And the woman is known as Alex!"_

"Goddamn it, I can't find a babysitter who'd work for free!"

 _"Andrew and Alex, the ones that are watching this show right now would be babysitters!"_

"GOD, CAN SOMEONE GET ME TWO BABYSITTERS WHO'D WORK FOR FREE!?"

 _"THE BEST PART, ANDREW AND ALEX WOULD WORK FOR FREE," Frank shouted. "ANDREW AND ALEX CAN WATCH YOUR BABIES YOU VIEWER!"_

Chaosky couldn't stand the loud TV going off any longer.

"Andrew, do you mind?" Chaosky asked.

"Sorry Chaosky," Andrew muted the TV as Chaosky then stated.

"Okay, Andrew and Alex, if I ask you two to watch Sam and Clover for a bit, while I get a hold of WOOHP to find a solution to this madness, would you do it?"

"Of course," Andrew nodded. "Alex and I would make wonderful parents!"

"You got that right Andrew," Alex agreed with him. "I love kids!"

"Great," Chaosky wiped his forehead in relief. "Now that that's all set, I'm going to contact WOOHP in my bedroom and leave you two to watch the babies alone."

Chaosky headed to his room.

"I'll be in my bedroom if you need anything," Chaosky stated. "By the way, the diapers are in the cabinet next to the fridge."

"Thanks Chaosky," Andrew stated. "We got this covered."

"Great." Chaosky said, as he closed the door behind him and started to contact WOOHP about the accident that took place.

Andrew was holding Sam while Alex was holding Clover as they were thinking about what to do now.

"Well, since we're temporary parents for the occasion honey," Alex said. "What should we do with our little bundle of joys first sweet cheeks?"

Andrew unmuted the TV, and it was at another episode where the odd couple now had a baby and they were happily taking care of their new baby girl.

 _"Okay sweetie," Mary said to their baby girl. "It's time for you to eat your lunchie wunchie."_

 _"Open up Sally," Frank called their baby Sally, which is presumably the name of the girl._

 _The baby did that and then ate her lunch as Mary fed the baby as Frank was watching happily._

"That's it," Alex came up with an idea, as the TV influenced her. "It's time for us to eat some lunchie wunchie!"

Sam and Clover looked thrilled by this news.

"They seemed thrilled by that," Andrew was impressed. "Let's feed them!"

"Very well!"

The two went into the kitchen to get the babies fed as we now skip to a new scene...

* * *

The babies Sammy and Clover were in a baby seat as they were about to eat. Andrew was feeding Sammy and Alex was feeding Clover. They had some baby food that they found.

"Okay Sammy Wammy," Andrew said to the baby Sam. "Time to eat, open up sweetheart."

Sam giggled as she opened up for Andrew. Andrew placed the spoon of food in her mouth as she started eating the food.

"Okay Clover dearie," Alex said. "Time to open up."

Clover then did just that as she ate the food that was placed on a spoon that was on a spoon. Both Sam and Clover ate in satisfaction as they were now full. Andrew and Alex picked up Sam and Clover respectively as they headed back into the living room afterwards. Questioning what to do know, the TV was still playing as it gave them their next answer.

 _"P.U, what stinks," Frank said as it was revealed that the baby had made a messy._

 _"Oh, looks like someone just made a messy in her diapy wipey," Mary cooed. "It's time for a diaper change Sally."_

Then like a coincidence, Sam and Clover made a messy in their diapers as it also stunk.

"Woah," Andrew smelled it along with Alex." Looks like they went in their diapers, they made a messy."

"Time to change your diapers," Alex smiled. "I'll get the diapers."

"And I'll get the baby powder." Andrew stated as they went to get their respective items.

* * *

A moment later, the babies were on the table, as the baby powder and the diapers were there as well as Andrew and Alex were about to change their diapers.

"Let's do Sammy first," Alex suggested.

"Good Idea," Andrew turned his attention to Sam. "Okay Sammy, hold still while we change your diaper."

Sam couldn't help but giggled as Andrew took off the diaper that Sam was wearing and noticed how bad it stunk.

"Sheesh, she made a big messy," Andrew said. "Alex, would you mind disposing this for me?"

"Certainly sweet cheeks," Alex took the diaper and threw it in the trash.

Andrew used a baby wipe from the wipes he also had on him and cleaned off Sam's butt as Alex then went and put baby powder over Sam's lower half as she giggled. Andrew got a fresh new diaper as he wrapped it around Sam's waist so it would fit her comfortably and Alex then placed a safety pin over the diaper so it wouldn't fall off. Sam was all set, now they had to do Clover.

"Let's do Clover now Alex," Andrew stated.

"You got it."

The same routine took place again with Clover, from the removal of the diaper, to cleaning her lower half with a baby wipe, using the baby powder afterwards, and then wrapping a fresh new diaper around her waist so it would fit and a baby pin was placed to keep the diaper on.

* * *

Once they were all set, they all went back into the living room as they were now wondering what to do next. The TV gave them the answer.

On the TV, the baby named Sally was letting out a tired yawn, showing she was tired.

 _"Awww, is someone tired," Mary wondered. "Time to take a nappy wappy."_

 _"Let's go honey," Frank said to Sally as they brought her to the crib in the baby's new room._

Both of them sung a lullaby to get her to sleep which it worked as the happy couple slowly left the room for her to sleep in peace and quite.

Then on cue, Sam and Clover let out a yawn as well, suggesting they were tired too.

"Awww," Alex cooed. "Time to take a nap now."

"Yeah," Andrew carried Sam while Alex carried Clover as they decided to put them in a crib that Chaosky saved in Andrew's bedroom and started singing their own version of 'Rock a bye baby' except it was Sammy and Clover instead.

After a few minutes of singing it together, the two babies fell asleep in the crib as Andrew and Alex decided to walk out quietly and give them some time to sleep in peace and quite.

* * *

Afterwards, they ended up cleaning up the mess that was made as a result of needing to take care of the two babies. Once they were finally done, Chaosky came out of his bedroom and saw Andrew and Alex in the kitchen.

"Hey," Chaosky greeted them. "Are the two babies..."

"They're sleeping," Andrew stated. "In the crib in my bedroom."

"I gotcha," Chaosky said. "Well I have some good news."

"And what would that be," Alex asked.

"I contacted WOOHP, and they said that they have an antidote that can turn Sam and Clover back to normal," Chaosky stated. "But the only problem is that it'll take like 30 to 45 minutes to be done and to be shipped over here."

"Oh okay," Andrew nodded. "So what should we do in the meantime?"

"Well since the kids are sleeping for a bit, that gives us a chance to relax," Chaosky stated. "Although I'll be in my room waiting for the response from WOOHP to see when the antidote is ready and when it'll be arriving here."

"Okay," Alex nodded. "What about Andrew and I, what should we do for the time being?"

"Well since the babies are napping, I'd give them a good half hour to rest," Chaosky suggested. "But for the time being, just take it easy and relax a little."

"Okay Chaosky," Andrew said as Chaosky headed back to his room.

"I'll be in here if you need anything else," Chaosky said as the happy couple nodded and Chaosky quietly closed the door so he wouldn't wake up the babies. Once that was set, Andrew and Alex decided on lying down on the couch close together while watching TV at a low volume. The happy couple started to relax as the babies were resting.

"You know honey," Alex whispered. "I love being a parent to these two."

"Me too gorgeous," Andrew whispered quietly. "Whew, today has been a busy one for us."

"At least we're spending it together," Alex teased.

"Oh gorgeous, you know how to make me happy don't you," Andrew giggled as they cuddled up together.

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

They started French kissing quietly so they wouldn't wake up the babies, letting their tongue meet and touch one another. After they finished kissing, they started to relax for the next 30 minutes or so...

* * *

30 minutes later, the babies woke up and they were now in the living room with Andrew and Alex. Andrew and Alex were wondering what to do now, as the TV instantly gave them what they should do now with the babies.

 _"Honey, are you sure we should let our precious Sally do whatever the heck she wants?" Mary asked her husband._

 _"Of course I am Mary, I mean look at her," Frank pointed to Sally who was playing with a couple of baby toys. "She looks so happy just by playing with her stuff."_

Andrew then remember something as TV reminded him of something important.

"The TV reminded me of something," Andrew stated. "I have some baby toys that I kept when I was a baby that they could use!"

"Good idea Andrew," Alex said as Andrew went to get some of his childhood toys for the babies to play with for a bit.

* * *

A moment later, Andrew came out with some toys for the babies to play with.

"Here we go," Andrew gave Sam some building blocks while he gave Clover a doll. "That should work."

"Great thinking Andrew," Alex said in amazement. "Look at how happy they are."

Both Sam and Clover were playing with their respective toys.

"That they are Alex," Andrew said smiling. "That they are."

They kissed each other lip to lip as they continued to watch the two babies in amazement and in 'aw' at the sight of them for several minutes...

* * *

About 15 minutes later, the babies were still playing with their toys when Chaosky came into the living room with some news.

"Guys, I got good news," Chaosky got both of their attentions. "The antidote just came and I have it right here. We can turn them back to normal now."

Chaosky showed them the antidote as proof and Andrew and Alex were thrilled about this.

"Alright," Andrew was excited. "Now how are we going to give it to them?"

It was then Alex came up with an idea.

"I know, can't we just give it to them in a baby bottle, like milk?"

"That's a wonderful idea Alex." Andrew stated.

"And I just so happen to have some bottles on me," Chaosky looked through the cabinet to get two baby bottles for Sam and Clover respectively. "We just need to do the process of putting this stuff in here."

"Well let's roll!" Andrew said as the three of them got the bottles ready for the babies to be turned back to normal...

* * *

After a couple minutes, the baby bottles with the antidote in it (disguised as milk) were ready for the babies to consume.

"They're ready now," Chaosky stated.

"Alright, now let's give this to them." Andrew said as they went into the living, with the baby bottles in their hands.

"Hey Sammy, and Clover," Alex said. "Time for a healthy snacky wacky."

Andrew picked up Sam as Alex picked up Clover as they gave them the baby bottles to suck on, resulting in them devouring their respective milks with the antidote in both of them.

Once they were done drinking, Andrew and Alex set the two babies back on the ground as the antidote started to take effect. The babies got surrounded by a purple light as purple smoke occurred once again. Andrew and Alex hoped this would work along with Chaosky as the babies were going through the transformation.

A few moments later, the smoke ended up fading as Sam and Clover were now back to normal, both of them rubbing their heads wondering what happened.

"Oh my," Sam rubbed her head. "What the heck happened?"

"And why do I feel like I just made a mess in my pants?" Clover asked.

"Here's how it goes," Andrew started to explain along with Alex and Chaosky.

They spent the next few minutes explaining how the potion turned Sam and Clover into babies and that Andrew and Alex acted as temporary parents and took care of them with no problem, and they were being treated like babies, and acted like them too.

"Woah, I didn't think that potion would turn us into babies," Sam was shocked.

"Same here," Clover agreed.

"Well it wasn't too bad," Chaosky explained. "Andrew and Alex did a wonderful job keeping you two under control."

"Yeah, we made excellent parents," Andrew said as Alex agreed with him.

"Well if you guys don't mind, I'm going to take a nap for a bit," Sam said, rubbing her head as she went to her bedroom.

"I need to go to my bedroom too," Clover commented. "I feel like I had crapped my pants just now."

"Yeah, I'm going to lye down too," Chaosky said. "Today was a really rough and busy day today."

Once they were all gone, Andrew and Alex were all alone again.

"So now what?" Alex asked, wondering what to do now that everything is back to normal now.

"Wanna just lye down for a bit in my bedroom?" Andrew suggested.

"Sure," Alex said. "Andrew, I can't wait for us to have our own bundle of joy to take care of."

"Same here Alex," Andrew agreed. "For now, we can still have some and make out and French kiss like crazy."

"Oh ha ha, Andrew, you make me go cuckoo sometimes," Alex teased.

"I know I do babe," Andrew grinned. "I'm pretty good at it too."

"Ah," Alex sighed happily as she embraced Andrew. "I love you Romeo."

"I love you too baby doll."

They spent the next couple minutes French kissing like crazy letting their tongues touch and such.

"Now let's go babe," Andrew said. "I could stretch myself out for a little bit."

"Right behind you Romeo."

The happy couple went into Andrew's room as he closed the door behind him afterwards to give him and Alex some personal time alone. There, they continued French kissing like nuts as they looked like they were making out and enjoying each other's presence, sighing happily and saying to each other that they love one another. Today proved that the happy couple consisting of Andrew and Alex would make wonderful parents as they took care of the babified Sam and Clover until they turned back to normal. Now they only hope on having their own kid someday, when the time comes for it to take place. In the meantime, they'd continued to go through any events and trials that come their way, not letting anything split them up. The screen started zooming, showing a good view of the spies' house as the screen started fading out in black. Which means this is the end of the story everyone...

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **THAT'S THE STORY EVERYONE! I HOPE THIS WAS A GOOD STORY FOR YOU ALL! I DID MY BEST AT DEPICTING ANDREW AND ALEX AS TEMPORARY PARENTS THAT WERE TAKING CARE OF SAM AND CLOVER AS BABIES UNTIL THEY COULD BE TURNED BACK TO NORMAL! I ALSO HOPE THERE WAS PLENTY OF HUMOR HERE FOR YOU ALL AS WELL!**

 **ANYWAY, I WILL BE WORKING ON ANOTHER STORY SOMETIME SOON I HOPE! I HOPE YOU ALL CAN TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR ANOTHER STORY THAT I MIGHT POSSIBLY CREATE FOR YOU ALL! TUNE IN TIL THEN!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU FEEL UP TO IT, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS STORY AND IF IT WAS ANY GOOD OR NOT!**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO ADD TO THIS AUTHOR NOTE! SO THEREFORE, UNTIL NEXT STORY, I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY, AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


End file.
